Death & all his friends
by PhonyPrincess
Summary: The courses of true love never did run smooth. - William Shakespeare  Roach/Ghost. oneshot


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So sorry i haven't posted in awhile. My sincere apology's. I do have good reason, I just got engaged to my love and life! Cutest thing ever,  
he proposed in his uniform, never seen him look so smart! :D Anyways, here we go, this one's a Roach/Ghost one =)

**WARNING:** **Slash, Male/Male Pairing. Contains, violence, swearing, death and depression. Please don't read if you can't handle. I have warned you.**

* * *

" I said where the fuck is he?"

Yakov's chair jerked back when Ghost's fist connected with his face. The young Russian whimpered at the sight off his blood on the floor. Ghost grew impatient, narrowing his eyes he sighed.

"Guess we're gonna do this the 'ard way eh?"

His hands lead him towards his beauty. Oh she was beautiful, red & gleaming on the wooden table, just sturdy enough to hold her. Ghost clicked the clips together, causing his angel to spark, how lovely?  
As Ghost walked towards his hostage the sparks still flying low in the air, Yakov winced at what was about to happen. Afterall, he was only 18 with his whole life ahead of him. He had plans to be a doctor, his grades were perfect, passed with flying colours, But that dream ended the day his father made him swear alligence to Makarov. Now these savages were after his father. Despite Yakov's hate towards him, he was definatly not about to give him up. Instead he held in his breath and prayed.

After an hour of tortur, Ghost finally got his answer. He'd broke Yakov. MacTavish now had to go witness Ghost's tortur.

He entered the small room. God the stench was clear to MacTavish straight what his teammate had done. In the left corner of the room sat Ghost's car battery, his "Queen". He made it clear if anyone touched Queen, they'd lose a hand. Soap's head turned to the blood stained chair, then to the right corner...

There lay a dismembered torso, arms,legs slung over to another part of the room. The bones of Yakov's legs & arms weren't clean cut, suggesting it took Ghost's some hacking away to un-attach them. His head bruised and blood stained, possible bruises from where Riley had beaten him with his own limbs. MacTavish shuddered at the sight & walked back out. Ghost stood his ice blue eyes staring at the floor.

"I got where Anatoly's hiding".

* * *

Anatoly's Safehouse.  
Mokohavaya, Russia 1345 hrs. (1:45pm)

"Ghost you check the back, Roach, Meat, Royce go with him, Archer & Toad will provide sniper cover from that treeline & I'll take the front". Soap's words were firm and professional.

"We'll meet at the RV site in 1 minute".

Soap starting walking around to the front, clutching his AK-47 tightly in his gloved hand. He arrived at his destination. Hidden in the tree's, he scanned the front of the safehouse. It was not large, but not small, 2 floors with a balcony up front.  
It had a large iron gate, heavy padlock & security camera's. The front door was heavy wood, guarded by two soldiers. The roof had 4 snipers all together, 2 at the front & 2 at the back. Soap sighed after gathering all the info he could on the place then walked back to see the others stood waiting.

"Took you bloody long enough" Ghost smirked. Soap flipped him off and replied.

"Ok smartass, what'd you find?"

"Back door, flimsy, could easily kick it down. 2 snipers back roof, 2 men on a balcony with mounted guns."

"Alright, we do this in 2 minutes, then wait for extraction. First we need a distraction"

"How are we gonna distract possibly over 50 guards in 2 minutes?" Meat piped up.

"It's ok, i got a solution. It's called C4 YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"Jeeze ok".

Ghost laughed & patted Roach on the back. "Come on kid, you and me are round back" ` MacTavish disapeared with the C4 placing it carefully & unseen. Took the detonator and hid in the trees.

Ghost waited. He waited for the sound of the C4 and the gunfire. And then it detonated. The cracks of gunfire began to ring aloud, the snipes on the roof ran to the front. Quick supressed bullets ended there lives.

"That's 4 kills." Toad informed his sniper.

"Bravo six, Tango's on roof eliminated" "Roger that".

Ghost cleared the ground floor qucikyl & swiftly. Empty. He took lead up the creaky wooden stairs to a room with small broken windows, sleeping bags and a tv. They walked towards a dark wooden door & as soon as Meat booted it in, he pulled a tennis ball sized flashbang from his vest & hurled it into the room. They braced theirselves, eyes tight shut and as soon as the sonic boom threatened to deafen them, Ghost appeared in the doorway, M4 in hand. There were 3 men and a small child.  
Whilst suffering from temporary blindess 2 straight shots to their heads & they were down, one fell to the floor. Gone. The other fell backwards against the whitewash wall the blood from the fatal head wound left a brushtroke down th wall as he slid. Limp. Lifeless. The other man was their target. Ghost knew well enough to scan every last detail about him, so to recognise him. Definatly Anatoly. What was different is he wasn't staring at Ghost in fear, his eyes were focused on a small child across the room.  
A young girl, no more than 6. Golden ginger hair, big hazel eyes, milk white skin, with a look of fear. Her face blood spattered from her father's dead bodyguard's,  
she cried and called her father. Ghost walked over to the girl, his M4 lifting to her head.

MacTavish walked in hitting the hostage & knocking him unconious. He bound him and turned round to find his best friend pointing his gun at a child.

"Riley, think about what your'e doing"

Ghost laughed darkly. All he could think about is how this small girl could possibly have a grenade in her pocket, ready to blow them all to heaven. His eyes narrowed,  
his finger squeezed down on the trigger, he could almost visualize the cartridge whizzing to life in the chamber, the propellent gases expanding and exerting presure on the bolt, forming a calculated delay that allows the projectile to exit the barrel & the gas pressure dropping again once the projectile has been released. The shot plunged a perfect hole into the girl's head, breaking through her skull & severely fucking up her brain. She fell dead to the floor. Another gone. Limp. Lifeless.  
Riley turned to see his friends faces in utter terror. Immediatly Ghost snapped back to reality.

He walked towards Roach, hoping for sympathy instead he got nothing. Turning to MacTavish the Scot was in the same situation as the young Sargeant.

"What the fuck did you do?" Roach screamed.

"Dude, you just killed a fucking child!"

"What the fuck Ghost? You fucking sick bastard!"

"Shut the hell up, all of you! Ghost come on help me carry Anatoly back to the base, since you killed his fucking daughter you can carry him"

MacTavish's voice was serious. He knew his friend had done wrong and he would make sure he knew that inside and out.  
On the chopper, only Soap & Roach sat near Ghost. No one would dare even look in his direction in case they recieved a round to the head. Roach held his lover's hand, he knew Simon had been through some tough shit & he needed some form of contact, happiness, something worth fighting for. Despite his horrific act, Gary loved him, he loved him despite his bad habits, mental problems and hard-to-understand accent. It was shock at first, he thought Riley wasn't that kind of person, clearly he was wrong. But, he coldn't help thinking about if he could kill a child, what else could he do, it was only last week he had a knife pressed against macTavish's throat. Would he hurt Roach? He'd soon find out.

* * *

Hope it was enjoyable! Now, a few things.

John 'Soap' Mactavish, Simon 'Ghost' Riley, Gary 'Roach' Sanderson & Meat belong to Infinity Ward/Activision. All rights to them.

NOW REVIEW MR. TANGO! =)


End file.
